Shadamy: My Beast Prince
by Ultimate Ohana Studios
Summary: Amy Rose is a girl who lived in station square and was loved by Vanilla and Cream. Sonic was a friend of hers and they were only friends. One day, Sonic went missing and Amy, Cream, and Tails went into the woods to look for him, where he was last seen. When suddenly, they got attacked and a strange hedgebeast saved them. Will romance blossom, or will things get more strange?


Shadamy:

My Beast Prince

It was a fine morning in Station Square, and everyone was having a fine day. Well, almost everyone. Why is because there was a rumor that a criminal was on the loose kidnapping people one night then they return the week after the kidnapping. Which was weird. Anyways, back to the topic. Then out of a mansion, a pink hedgehog with long quills came out to go to the bookstore to return the book she just finished. Her name was Amy Rose. She was still going to the bookstore when she ran into Sonic.

"Good morning Amy." Sonic said. "Morning sonic." Amy said back. "Where you going today? Sonic asked. "The bookstore, I finished the book I just read." Amy answered. "That's great, so Amy I'm still hearing the rumors about the criminal who does the kidnapping, and now the police are involved. I'd watch your back if I were you, okay?" Sonic told her. "I will." Amy told him. "See you later Amy!" Sonic said as he ran off toward his friend Tails's workshop. Amy went to the bookstore. "Ah, Amy." Said the bookstore owner Vanilla the rabbit. "Good morning Vanilla, I've come to return the book I borrowed." Amy said as she gave Vanilla the book she borrowed.

"Finished already?" said Vanilla. Amy nodded as she went to go hangout with Vanilla's daughter, Cream. "Miss Amy!" Cream said with joy as she went and hugged her friend. Amy hugged back. "It's good to see you too Cream." Amy said.

Vanilla came into the room. "How's your family Amy, and I want to ask you a favor." Vanilla said. "My family's fine and what is it?" Amy asked. "I'm going out of town for awhile and I wanted to know if you would like to stay here for awhile until I get back if that's alright." Vanilla told Amy. "It would be fine. When do you leave?" Amy asked. "In a few minutes" Vanilla said. "I'll go get some of my things from my house. Be right back!" Amy said as she ran home to go get her things to stay awhile. When Amy got back, Vanilla was getting in her car. "Goodbye mother." Cream said after she hugged her mother. "Be good for Amy, Cream. I'll be back soon." Vanilla said after she got in her car. Then Vanilla drove off. Amy noticed it was getting late.

"Cream, lets go inside so I can make us dinner, okay?" Amy said. "Okay" Cream said. So they went inside to make dinner, unaware that there was something watching them. After dinner, Amy put Cream to bed and then went on the balcony to get some fresh air then go to bed. As Amy was going to bed, she heard a twig snap.

She turned around to find nothing there, but she wasn't sure she was alone. She went out the front door but stayed on the porch of the bookstore. She looked out to see if anything was there. She saw nothing. She went inside to get a flashlight and go back out. When she did, he went to see where the twig snapped. The twig was in two pieces with no one there. She then saw Sonic head toward her. "Amy, what are you doing out here? It's not safe!" Sonic said. "Sonic, someone or something was here watching me." Amy said as she showed Sonic the twig. Sonic looked at the twig. "Amy, I think it's best if you stayed inside during the night for the rest of the week, okay?" Sonic said. "Okay." Amy said and she went back inside. The next morning, Tails came in and told Amy that Sonic went missing last night. Amy was sad that

Sonic went missing last night. She guessed that he was trying to protect her. Amy and Cream went out to eat for breakfast. After breakfast, they went to the mall to go shopping. After they went shopping, they went to visit Tails to comfort him; Amy said she was going to work and that she would be back before dinnertime.

Amy left for her job. After work, Amy went to pick up Cream from her house and Tails asked if he could tag along so we would be okay. As they walked to Cream's house they noticed that they weren't in Station Square anymore, they were in the forest where Sonic went missing. Amy, Cream and Tails were worried that they weren't going in the right direction. And right they were. Amy heard something behind them. She looked back to see a pack of wolves! "RUN!" Amy yelled. Amy, Cream, and Tails ran from the wolves but then were surrounded by them. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.

Then one of the wolves was about to attack Amy when a loud growl was heard. Amy looked up to see a black with red stripes' hedgebeast, attacking the wolves. When the hedgebeast used his full force on two of the wolves, the other wolves ran in fear. The hedgebeast turned toward Amy, Cream, and Tails they were scared that he might attack them next. "Come with me." He said. Amy, Cream and Tails, were hesitant at first, but went with him. After a long time, they were at a castle. Amy, Cream, and Tails were a bit shocked that he hedgebeast owned a castle. They all went inside. The hedgebeast showed them to a room where the saw….. "SONIC!" They all yelled. Sonic was in the room with a bandage on his leg. "Hey you all, how's it going?" Sonic said. "Sonic, this is where you were?" Amy asked. "Yup, I was attacked by the criminal, I found out it was Black Doom the hedgehog. I broke my leg while fighting him then he saved me." Sonic said, pointing at the hedgebeast.

Amy looked at the hedgebeast. "I'll show you all to your rooms." He said. Sonic nodded at the three, and they all followed the hedgebeast. Cream's room was her style; Tails's room had everything that was his passion. And then when the hedgebeast showed Amy to her room, Amy saw it was a room fit for a princess. Amy went into the room. As the hedgebeast turned to leave Amy stopped him. "Thank you." She said. The hedgebeast turned toward Amy, and said "your welcome. I'm Shadow". "I'm Amy Rose." Amy replied. Shadow smiled then left to his room. Amy then lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Sonic and Shadow were in the room that the three found him in. "That pink friend of yours is interesting." Said Shadow. "She's always been a kind, caring, helpful, and forgiving friend. She's the nicest person I know. There's no one like her. And I think she'll be able to help you with your problem." Said Sonic. "You think so?" Shadow asked. "I know so Shadow." Answered Sonic.

The next morning, Amy woke up to find herself in the princess room that was given to her. Amy went down to find the kitchen. After a while, she found it. Then she went through the whole kitchen to see where things go. She then heard someone enter the kitchen. She looked to see a green seedrian enter. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose." Amy said. "I'm Cosmo." The seedrian said. Then three more mobians entered the kitchen. A white hedgehog, a purple cat, and a chipmunk. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose." Said Amy. "I'm Silver the hedgehog." Said the white hedgehog. "I'm Blaze." Said the cat. "I'm Sally Acorn." Said the chipmunk. They all started to work on breakfast. Amy offered to help, but they said they would do it cause they worked there for Shadow. Then Amy left the kitchen to explore the grounds. Amy then met up with some more mobians. A violet chameleon, a bee, a crocodile, a red echidna, an ivory bat, a raccoon, a badger, a mongoose, an orange echidna, and a fox. Amy learned that the chameleon's name was Espio; the bee's name was Charmy, the crocodile's name was Vector, the red echidna's name was Knuckles, the ivory bat's name was Rouge, the raccoon's name was Marine, the badger's name was Sticks, the mongoose's name was Mina, the orange echidna's name was Tikal, and the fox's name was Fiona.

Amy went to Cream's room to see her. When she got there, she wasn't in there, but in Tails's room. She then went to Tails's room to where the two was. "It's time to go." She said. Sonic walked in the room and said "I'm afraid you can't leave, because Black Doom is outside the gates right now waiting for me to come out so he could kill me. And pretty much Shadow won't let us leave, because he made me promise that if me and you guys are here, we wouldn't leave". Amy was shocked that Sonic made a promise to Shadow without their opinion. "How could you do that? Vanilla will be home in a few days thinking that Cream is dead!" Amy yelled at Sonic. "That's why I Emailed her saying that Cream is staying somewhere for awhile." Sonic said. Amy was still upset. So upset that she ran out into the garden. She was so mad at Sonic for doing that, but also sad that she wouldn't see her family ever again.

She then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Shadow right there. "What's wrong?" he asked. " I'm never going to see my family again if I can't leave." She answered him. Shadow then started to feel sad that he took away Amy and her friend's freedom. "I should have had Sonic call you ask you before we went into conclusions." He said. Amy looked at Shadow, and then gave him a hug. Shadow was surprised at first, but then hugged back. "By the way, breakfast is ready" Shadow said. "Okay." Amy said and went with Shadow to go eat.

A few months past, and Amy was feeling fine during her time there. She was with Shadow most of the time, but whatever they did, they were happy. Then it was Christmas time, and Amy wanted to give something to Shadow cause whenever Shadow was around her, her heart beats faster than it usually did. She then discovered she had fallen in love with Shadow. She planed to tell him on Christmas. So she ordered a Chaos Emerald for Shadow's Christmas present. She wondered what she was going to get from Shadow on Christmas.

Sonic was also in the Christmas spirit, cause he had met Sally and pretty much fallen in love with her and he wanted to do something special for her. So Sonic ordered her a new dress that she might like. He was hoping she would like it. Then Christmas Eve was here, and everyone was excited. When Amy came back to her room she found a gorgeous dress laying on her bed. It was a red dress with a white skirt part on it and lacing straps with lacing on the top part of the dress. It was gorgeous. Amy put it on right away.

But then, Amy heard someone at the window knocking. She looked to see nothing there. But when she went to the window, when she opened it, someone or something grabbed her hand and started pulling her outside. She screamed and Shadow heard her and saw her being pulled outside to the roof. It was Black Doom the hedgehog. Amy was scared. Black Doom was about to drop her off the roof when Shadow punched Black Doom and caught Amy before she could fall off the roof. Shadow and Black Doom fought each other. In the end, Shadow won. Shadow turned to Amy. Amy ran to Shadow and hugged him. Shadow hugged back. "I love you" Shadow said to Amy. Amy was filled with happiness when Shadow said those words. "I love you too." Amy said. Then all of the sudden, Shadow was lifted in the air and he started to transform. Amy blocked her eyes from the bright light, and then the light faded Amy turned to look at Shadow and then gasped. Standing where Shadow was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes in his quills. "Amy, it's me." The hedgehog said. Amy looked in the hedgehog's eyes to see Shadow's caring eyes. "It is you," Amy said as she was filled with joy. Amy hugged Shadow and then they kissed. Then the whole castle went from scary to beautiful. They both went inside and celebrated the curse being broken. And that's the end of the story, for now.


End file.
